


Reap What You Sow

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened in episode 219</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2011

                   

                               

 

With an ocean’s roar pounding in my head, I took him on the floor— not by force, but by sheer need, mine _and_ his.

The overwhelming urge to possess and claim him raced through my veins like molten lava. Unable to temper the basest of primal instincts, I plundered his mouth and ass with desperate cruelty, determined to leave an incomparable legacy. I had to make sure he would never, ever forget.

“Go take a shower. You stink.” I spat the words with enough venom to kill an army and saw a flicker of comprehension in the blue eyes that dimmed their color with a somber tint of awareness.

At the time, it filled me with diabolical triumph. Now? It fills me with remorse and defeat.

Because he’s gone.


End file.
